


The Story Known

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Laren reflects on who she will be seen as.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Story Known

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the story behind the villain

She stood in the small cabin of the vessel that served as her mobile base. The cell she led were loyal to her, and helped her come to terms with her past, as well as her future.

Sometimes, though, when Laren looked at her reflection, she wondered. When they told her story, would she be the monster that she had feared as a child? Or could she be a hero to those children that were now calling out to their fathers to protect them?

She straightened her tunic, thinking of Picard as she did it, and accepted whatever fate came.


End file.
